Forever, Him and Me
by Jacksonluver101
Summary: Well lets just say psychotic character, a murder and jealousy. ;) I just don't wanna give this away :P wrote this last year, just re found it. Pretty good I think. EXTREMELY OOC PIPER! WARNING! Might put a second chappie on how Percy reacts, depends on how much you guys like... REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_The sea is beauty,_

_And beauty is the sea,_

_I love the sea,_

_And the sea loves me._

Piper sat there, on her bed, cross legged, singing to herself the song over and over again while running a brush mindlessly through her hair. She was thinking about Percy Jackson, the camps very own sea prince, the worlds hero in disguise. He was handsome, and gorgeous and 100% better than Jason could ever be.

In fact, Jason and Percy seemed to be polar opposites; Jason hd blonde hair, Percy's hair was black, Jason had blue eyes, Percy's eyes were green, where Jason was strict, Percy was fun and spontaneous,

But where Percy was loyal, Jason was not.

A tight black fist closed itself onto Pipers heart; Liar, backstabber, cheater, murderer. Of course Jason did try his hardest to convince Piper he had only made out with Drew cause of Charmspeak and that it was a mistake. But the faint trail that Charmspeak normally left behind, wasn't there. Jason lied.

Hate, anger, resentment bubbled up inside Piper, until she found a better obsession. Percy Jackson. This included photos, scrapbooks, and schemes. Lots of schemes.

Piper discovered she wasn't that bad at scheming, and that in fact they only ever had one flaw... Annabeth Chase.

Pipers eyes darkened as she so much as thought of the Blonde Tramp who held the key to Percy's heart, not sharing him with anyone else. It wasn't fair, what did Annabeth have that Piper didn't? Was she not pretty enough? Not smart enough?

Whenever Piper was about to put her plan to work, Annabeth would always appear, glued to Percy's side. But Piper had seen the look on Percy's face, the desperate need of help. He was to nice to tell her off, so he needed help.

And so Piper started scheming all over again.

"Hey, uh, Pipes?" Michael asked nervously.

"Mmhmm?" He responded looking up.

"Uh, you've been sitting there for hours, and it's, uh, time for dinner"

"Huh, well thank you sweetie!" Piper hopped down, and turned to face the line her cabin had made, and gave a dazzling smile to her cabin mates.

"Okay everyone," she announced, "Colour Coordination?" She scanned the room, " Check! No blemishes? Check! Bedazzle? Oh, do I even have to ask? We're Aphrodites children! Check!"

With that Piper and her caving marched with style to the pavilion. They strutted passed all the other tables, stopping all conversations for a brief moment. But none of that mattered because at the end table sat Percy... And Annabeth.

Piper let out a barely audible sigh of frustration as she motioned towards the Aphrodite table and held up a finger indicating she'd be back.

As Piper sashayed towards the couple, she could feel eyes trained on her back, a specific pair distinctly coming for the Zeus' table.

"Hey Percy, hey Annabeth." Piper said smoothly.

"Hey Pipes!" Percy replied happily, but Annabeth took a second to regard Piper cautiously.

"Hi." She replied at last

"So, Annabeth, I was wondering if we could talk after dinner, you know, right before campfire?" She continued with a smile. What she really wanted to do was grab a fistful of that blonde hair and throw the tramp in the fire. But she knew she had to play the part just right, or the whole plan would fail.

"Uh, sure..." Annabeth said leaning into Percy's arm, which was draped around her shoulders.

Piper got a stab of irritation but kept a smile on her face. "Cool, you can meet me in the woods, see you later! Bye Percy!"

This was going just as planned.

* * *

'Finally!' Piper thought as she saw Annabeth finally coming towards the stream, where Piper was standing.

"I've been waiting, what kept you?" Piper demanded calmly. Even to herself her voice sounded eerie.

"Uh, ya, sorry I was with Per-" Annabeth was cut short.

"Oh! Shut. Up!" Piper exclaimed. The moon reflected of her eyes, making then appear like they were glowing.

"Excuse me?" Asked Annabeth, who had always thought of Piper as a respective girl.

"You're pathetic, the way you cling to Percy as if he's your life line. Can't you see your suffocating him, you selfish whore? You're drowning him slowly, killing him!" Piper took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "But I can't have that."

With every word, Pipers dagger, Kleopatris (?) grew heavier on her hip.

Wearily, Annabeth took a step back. "Piper what-?" But he was cut off as Piper pulled her dagger out of its sheath. Annabeth turned to run, but there was nowhere to go, she was backed up against a boulder.

"You don't deserve him, Annie. He's my prince, my hero in shining armour. But he's a little too set on you, so I need you out of the picture."

Annabeth never understood those psychotic teenage girls, driven to insanity by jealousy, she never thought it was really possible, no one could be that illogical... But now Annabeth knew better, because tonight... She was murdered by one.

"_The sea is beauty,_

_And beauty is the sea,_

_I love the sea,_

_And the sea loves me,_

_Forever together,_

_Him and me._" Piper sang, as she eased the blood or her hands, dagger, and clothes. 'Finally.'

* * *

**First of all, I have nothing against Piper. I think she's amazing actually, but this just sort of came to me. I ok now she's not really psycho but ya know... Yolo.**

**Piper: Say that again, and your next...**

**me: but I said it in a sarcastic way?**

**Piper: eh, I still wanna kill you!**

**me: I'd much rather you didn't...**


	2. Chapter 2

We were going to be together. It was our last year at camp, and then we were going to rent an apartment. She was hesitant at first, not sure where we were going to get the money. I told her I'd gets job, anything to stay with her. I guess it was sweet enough, because she agreed. What I didn't tell her was I got into the University of Guelf. I got in full scholarship, I was aiming for Marine Biologist. I made sure it was near an Architecture University **(****AN I don't think this is true I just took the first Marine Biologist University I saw)** a really good one and I snuck in one of her résumés. The same day I got my acceptance she got her's.

I was going to tell her at the campfire, but she had to talk to Piper. She really didn't want to go. She said the way Piper had been acting since the Jason incident has been putting her on edge. But I told her to go, that the sooner she got back the sooner she would get her surprise. Her eyes twinkled like try always did when there was something she didn't already know. She took it as a challenge and pressed up against me.

"Please tell me." She whispered in my ear gently, sending tingles down my spine. I slouched down and caught her lips with mine in a sweet kiss. It always felt the same as the first time, I forgot who I was, what I am, all I could think of was how this beautiful girl, strong, confident, smart girl, chose me. She was mine, my Annabeth. She always would be.

So when she left I decided. I was going to do it. After carrying it around for months, I was finally going to do it, tonight at the campfire, in front of everyone. So I have her one more assuring kiss and watched her head towards the forest. I ran as fast as i could to my cabin and searched through my drawers. Finally i found it. the small velvet case. I made a fist around it as i thought about the only girl i ever wanted to wear this ring.

As I did so i thought back to when i watched her walk. I remembered what she had said at the dinner table after Piper left. She didn't think I heard, but I did.

* * *

_First she sighed, 'Why?' She mumbled. 'Oh ya, cause ill never be like that.' _

_"Be like what?" I asked. She seemed startled that I'd overheard what she was saying. She smiled timidly. "Nothing Percy."_

_"Annabeth, are you being insecure?" My eyebrows furrowed. What was she talking about? Sure Piper was pretty, but she tried to be. She flaunted everything she had. Even more after the Jason incident. Even more around me. But Annabeth was gorgeous. She held her own, she never tried to be pretty but I saw more guys checking her out than I do see Piper. Did she not see the same thing? _

_Annabeth mumbled something along the lines of forget it and snuggled deeper into my side._

* * *

Campfire has been going on for a good 10 minutes and Annabeth hadn't even shown up yet. I started to get worried. Where was she? I wasn't an overprotective boyfriend, but when your slight OCD girlfriend promises to be there at a certain time, she'll be there. So when I saw Piper coming from the woods I jumped up from my seat and was near her in world fast time.

"Piper! Where's Annabeth?" I asked panicked.

Piper gently rested a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Percy, everything is fine." She smiled reassuringly.

My tense shoulders relaxed. "Ok good I thought something bad-"

"We can be together now. You and me, Percy. We're meant to be,

Sea is beauty,

And beauty is the sea-"

An ice cold grip closed down on my heart. A demigod bad feeling. Their worse than the dreams. "What did you do?"

"I did what you wanted Percy." She responded, her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Piper. What did you do?"

Her posture stiffened. She nodded towards the woods with her chin. "See for yourself." She said stiffly before heading to the campfire.

I wandered through the woods, my body felt numb with dread as my feet seemed to pull me towards the creek. And that's where I saw her. Her insides were falling out of a little hole in her stomach. Her blonde hair was a ratted mess, and carved into the skin of her arms were the words, Death For Interference, with a heart carved beside.

My heart ached. My body shut down, and all the blood pooled in my feet so fast I could have sworn my heart really did break. Worst of all, sticking out of her forehead was Katoptris **(thank you OMGIlovereading)** I fell to my knees. We were supposed to grow old together. We didn't survive countless quests, and two great prophesies just so she would die because of jealousy.

"See Percy. I told you it's what you wanted. She won't suffocate you anymore." My eyes turned cold, and dead as I turned my face to look at her. Why? Why did she have to do this? I was going to have a life with the woman I loved.

But Piper killed her. I was going to make her pay. She was going to live in hell, until she begged to die.

Because I let her live. She could see it as a blessing, or anyway she wanted. But being alive without the one you love, is hell. So without looking I reached for the hilt of Katoptris and pulled it out of my love, Annabeths, forehead with a sickening suction sound. Slowly I turned my head over and looked into her cold, dead eyes.

But the, for just a second I saw her, my princess, her eyes flashed with life and it was so beautiful, I yearned for it so much that it made what I did next bearable.

"Live on hell Piper, without the one you love." And I plunged the dagger into my heart. The last thing I heard was her screaming, telling me not to go, but I wanted to, and so I did.

* * *

There she was. Waiting for me at the other side of the Styx. Beautiful, in an Ancient Greek grey gown, circles converting her arms and her hair in their natural princess curls. Her eyes were sad. Like she witnessed a puppy give its life To save a kitten.

"Percy. Percy. Percy." She repeated as I rushed off the boat and swooped her into my arms. In my pocket I felt a tap as we swung. I realized what it was and noticed that my robe turned into a man attire from Ancient Greek. Annabeth must have noticed my confusion because she laughed.

"They've made a place down here like Elysium, but it's for Demi-gods. Your already passed through. Only catch, we have to dress up like manicans from the old days. Come on." She said tugging at my arm. But I wouldn't budge. Annabeth looked at me curiously.

"First if all, you look absolutely beautiful." I stated, kissing her tenderly. " and second," I slowly bent down onto one knee.

"I was going to ask you tonight at the campfire," I brought out the little velvet case. " I was going to ask you to marry me, until death do us part. I was going to tell you about how we were both accepted into universities and I was going to promise to be there for you, in sickness and in health.

"But things change. You can't make plans because there is no guarantee they'll work out. So now I ask you, Annabeth Chase, will you marry me? I will be there for you for all eternity, and be here for you as you go through mood swings. I died for you and I would again. You are my sun. You are my moon. You are my other half, so will you say I do?"

Tears gathered in her eyes, her chest heaved in silent sobs. I didn't know if they were happy or sad until I saw her nod her head. First slowly, then vigorously.

"You are too perfect Percy Jackson. Any girl would kill for you." She said. But then she realized what she said and looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. If I wasn't so clingy neither of us would be dead right now... I-"

"Oh my gods, Annabeth, did you really believe what she said?" Annabeth shrugged but continued to look down. I placed two fingers bellow her chin and lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Any guy would kill himself for you Annabeth. Whether you were dead or not. If we broke up just so we would live I would still have killed myself. Because life is hell without the one you love."

**Aw! I actually broke down crying while I was writing this. Soo sweet! 3 But can you guys believe it? I actually updated the same story twice in one day! Omfg, it's unbelievable! Anyway, I have 64 views guys but 3 re views. I kinda feel like I suck. Show a little support? Ill take suggestions on new stories or one shots so hit me with your bet shot. ;)**

**Jacksonluver101**


End file.
